Kat's school days
by chitty gen11
Summary: this was the very first eastenders story that I had done and it's mostly about when kat, lynne, little mo and belinda were at school and it also stars viv,


When kat was at school she went to moordale with her 3 sisters Lynne, little mo and Belinda and she was a right troublemaker, she got in to fights and often got detention by her teacher Miss Richards and kat hated her

One-day when kat was in class sitting at her desk with her right hand flat on her face while her elbow was on the desktop as she tapped her pencil side by side on the desk. And her school bag was on the floor at her feet, kat looked at the teacher and she was board as hell but unfortunate for kat that the class she was in was being taught by Miss Richards

Miss Richards: *KATHLEEN SLATER*

Miss Richards shouted in a loud voice as she walked over to kat's desk

Kat: Miss

Miss Richards: are you paying attention girl

Kat: No miss I mean yes

Miss Richards: Kathleen why can't you be more like your sister Lynne and may I ask where you homework is

Kat: don't know what you mean miss

Miss Richards: right kat I am giving you detention

Kat: oh miss what for

Miss Richards: for not doing your homework and for telling lies

Then jenny Cole the girl that was sitting be hind her laughed

Jenny Cole: Ha, Ha kat's got detention

Then kat turned round looking at jenny with an evil eye

Kat: shut up Cole other wise I'll punch you one

Jenny Cole: Oh ya well at least I am not a troublemaker like you Slater

Miss Richards: GIRLS PACK IT IN NOW

Jenny and Kat: yes Miss Richards

Miss Richards: *AND ANTHER THING KATHLEEN IF I EVER CATCH YOU SLEEPING IN CLASS I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR BREAKS IS THAT CLEAR*

Kat: yes miss

Later on while the others where outside playing kat was stuck inside doing her homework in detention with Miss Richards, while kat was doling her homework. Miss Richards had to leave the room she had to call kat's parents Charlie and viv slater to tell them what kat had done this time.

Miss Richards: Kathleen

Kat: Yes miss

Miss Richards: While I am gone I want you to sit quietly and do you homework

Miss Richards had to leave the room she had to call kat's parents Charlie and viv slater to tell them what kat had done this time.

Well Charlie was at work he works as a cab driver, when viv came in with her mum Mo Harris when the phone rang so viv Awnsered the phone

Viv: hallo

Miss Richards: Mrs slater, this is Miss Richards I am your daughter Kathleen's teacher

Viv: Miss Richards hi what can I do for you

Miss Richards: sorry to disturb you Mrs Slater but it's about your daughter Kathleen

Viv: oh no what has she done now, oh god has she got in to a fight again, because I am sick and tired of that girl getting in to fights

Miss Richards: no Mrs slater she has not got in to any fights this time she has not been doing her homework

Viv: right I will have words with that girl the second that she gets in from school

Viv put the phone down she was in a right bad temper

Mo Harris: who was that viv

Viv: that was kat's teacher Miss Richards

Mo Harris: oh no don't tell me that she has had / got involved in another fight

Viv: no mum, she has not been doing her homework

Later that night when kat got in from school her mum viv came down on top of her like a tun of bricks

Kat: sorry I am late home mum

Viv: kat I want to have a word with you young lady

Kat: what have I done now

Viv: I had your teacher Miss Richards on the phone today

Kat: what did she want

Viv: she tells me that you have not been doing your homework

later on the day kat tied jenny cole to a fence because jenny had grassed kat up for smoking then jenny's sister turned up and it all kicked off then belinda hit a teacher,the teacher she hit was kat and Lynne's teacher Miss richards and kicked her in the shins and belinda got marched in side and miss richards gave her detention

Well it was at the end of the school day miss richards was in her office and asked viv to come and pick them up

Miss richards: hallo mrs slater can you please come and pick your daughters up

viv: oh god what have they been up to now

miss richards: they have been fighting and one of them kicked me in the shins

viv: right i am on my way

kat,lynne,little mo and belinda they all had to sit in the school hall untill their mum viv came and got them and once she had picked them up from school she did give them a right wollop and lynne got the worst because she was the oldist

viv: what have you girls been doing this time

Lynne: nothing mum honest

viv lynne you was ment to be looking out / after your sisters and i am very disapointed in you lynne

i am thinking of doing kat's life afte zoe was born and the relationships with in the slater family

thirteen years passed but one night the house was almost empty everyone had gone out apart from kat and harry who was staying with them

the room was dark the only light in the room was coming from the moon outside high up in the sky

as kat lay awake in her bed her curtains were open and as she looked out her bedroom window and looked up at the moon she was thinking about something when suddenly her door slowly opened as kat turned her head she saw uncle harry come in to the room. But as he was about to get into the bed with her when the rest of the slaters came back so harry quickly came out of kat's room just as viv came up the stairs

Harry: all right viv i was just saying good night to kat, she takes after you in every way

Viv: how do you mean I'm not a slapper

Harry: what I mean is that she has got your good looks

Harry replied as viv went red in the face. But kat heard every single word that was being said. Three months later and one night when kat. Lynne, little mo and belinda came home from school Viv gathered them up and told them some exciting news. She told the girls that she was pregnant again

Six months and three weeks later viv had gave birth to another girl and she called it zoe


End file.
